VDay Treat
by buttergirl
Summary: Mikan thought Natsume won't be able to make it on Valentine's day. But she guess she was wrong. LEMON!


WARNING: **LEMON ALERT!!!** If you DON'T like MATURE and EXPLICIT content, then DON'T READ this.

-

-

* * *

**V-Day Treat**

Mikan Sakura was busy cleaning the coffee shop she owned. It was already closing time and she was the only one who was left in the shop. She had let her employers go home early that day since it was Valentine's Day.

Yes it was Valentine's Day and she was all alone.

Blame it on her boyfriend who was currently in an out of town trip for a business convention who wouldn't be back until two more days.

Mikan wanted to argue with her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga, when he told her days ago that he won't be able to celebrate this very special day with her. But she just zipped her mouth about it because she knew how important this convention was for Natsume.

Maybe she would just ask him to celebrate Valentine's with her after he got back. It may be a delayed celebration but it's better late than none at all.

She was wiping one of the tables when she heard the entrance door of the shop opened.

"Sorry but we're already close," She said without looking up, "You can just come back tom— KYAAAH!!!"

Mikan squealed in shock when a strong pair of arms snaked around her waist and a body pressed against her back.

She would've screamed bloody murder more if only the scent of the man behind her wasn't familiar. She was able to tell immediately who the _pervert_ behind her was.

"Natsume!" She squeaked in delight.

The raven-haired man spun her around so they could be face to face.

Mikan was about to ask him why he was there but before she could say anything else, Natsume kissed her hungrily.

Mikan responded automatically to his kiss and kissed him back with equal passion.

Natsume's lips went down to her neck and he started licking on her skin which made her moan from the sensation.

Then she felt his hand slid under her skirt and moved up to her panties. Natsume slid off her panties smoothly and started rubbing her clit. Mikan could do nothing but cringe and moan.

She wrapped one leg around his hips to give him more access below but Natsume fully lifted her up and brought her inside her office down to her couch, without his lips leaving hers.

Natsume went down on her and started ravishing her neck down to her collarbone as Mikan sighed from the pleasure.

"Natsume… what… are you doing here?" Mikan managed to ask in between moans as Natsume's hands started exploring her body.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me, polka dots?" He asked, his head still buried on the crook of her neck.

"I'm happy to see you! But what happened to your convention?"

"I ditched it." He answered indifferently.

"Huh? Why?!"

Natsume looked up, his face frowning.

"What why? Don't you want me here?" He asked, looking irritated then he suddenly propped up his arms to get up from the couch, "Fine, I'll leave."

"No! Where are you going?" She asked in panic as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body to prevent him from leaving.

"What the hell, polka. Do you want me here or not?"

"Of course I want you here! It's Valentine's Day and I want to spend it with you! I was just surprised because I thought the convention was important…"

"It is, but you're more important." Natsume said in almost a whisper, his face slightly turning red.

Mikan grinned.

"Aww! Natsume! You're so sweet!" She squealed.

"Whatever." He muttered before he went down on her again and started kissing her.

"You pervert, you just wanna get laid, don't you?" Mikan asked but still giggling.

"Yeah." Mikan gave him a light slap on the shoulder as she continued giggling but when she felt Natsume's long fingers slid inside her pussy, her giggles turned into moans.

Natsume started thrusting his fingers inside her as Mikan gripped his hair tightly.

After a couple more thrusts, Natsume went down on his girlfriend's pussy and started licking it. He could taste the wetness of it and he could damn well say that he liked it very much. As Natsume continued licking Mikan's pussy, the woman moaned louder. The pleasure was just too much for her to handle. Natsume was just too good.

When Natsume felt that Mikan was going to come to her climax, he stopped licking her.

"Natsume!" Mikan snarled in protest.

Natsume just grinned. He sat up from the couch and pulled Mikan up with him. He lifted her up and let her seat on his lap.

"Natsume, you're such a pervert…" Mikan said, her face blushing.

"Yeah, I know that already. But only when it comes to you." He smirked.

"Good, because if you're like this with other women, it'll be my pleasure to cut off little Natsume down there."

Natsume's eyebrows creased.

"Little? Do you have eyes, Polka?"

Mikan just laughed. She unbuckled his belt as Natsume took off his shirt himself then next her blouse. After she had taken off his belt, she unzipped his pants. Mikan could feel Natsume's member throbbing beneath the cloth.

"What's next, polka?" Natsume asked in a sexy voice while watching her teasingly.

Mikan slapped Natsume's shoulder in embarrassment but the man just laughed then he took her hand and placed it on his member beneath his boxers.

"Why don't you take it out yourself?" Natsume teased.

Mikan blushed but did what she was told. This wasn't the first she was holding it but she still felt a little shy doing it. Mikan knew that Natsume's _little Natsume _is definitely _no_ little. It was the complete opposite. Sometimes she wonders how on earth it was able to fit inside her.

As she took hold of Natsume's already hard member, Mikan heard Natsume groaned.

Mikan smirked and started giving him a hand job which made Natsume groaned louder. Then she knelt on the floor in front of him and started licking and sucking his cock. Natsume was groaning louder and louder and Mikan was getting hotter. She could feel her pussy getting wetter.

When she thought she could no longer wait, Mikan stood up from the floor and took off her skirt then went to sit again on Natsume's lap.

Slowly while holding his cock, she let the hard cock slide inside her pussy as she moaned loudly at the pleasure it was giving her.

Then when his cock was fully inside her, Mikan started moving up and down on Natsume.

Mikan kept moving up and down, enjoying every second of it as Natsume sucked her breast hungrily.

"Nat… sume… Ahh…"

Natsume then brought Mikan to lie again on the couch so he was the one on top of her. He lifted one of her legs and had it wrapped around his waist.

He thrust his cock inside her faster and harder as he ravished her breasts with his mouth. He continued thrusting inside her with more power and when he felt that Mikan was about to come, he rammed his cock inside her forcefully which made him and Mikan came to their climax together.

Mikan felt Natsume's hot fluids flowing inside her as she came. Natsume stayed on top of her for a moment then rolled beside her, the two of them squashed together on the couch.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsume…" Mikan said weakly, her eyelids feeling heavy from exhaustion.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume whispered in her ear.

Mikan smiled, "love you, too…"

Mikan was about to close her eyes to sleep but before she could do so, she felt Natsume's hand down on her pussy again.

"Natsume!"

"What? You think _that_'s all? We're not done yet, polka. So don't you dare sleep on me."

"You're so horny!"

"It's your fault. I couldn't get enough of you." Natsume said before he rolled on top of her again and started kissing her.

Mikan knew she won't be able to get her sleep tonight but she couldn't get herself to complain since she's liking it as much as her perverted boyfriend does.

-end-

* * *

---Because I had nothing better to do that's why I wrote this one. And when I'm bored, my perverted side takes over me. Hahaha!!! Just kidding. ;)

Review, not review, it's up to you. I write for myself.

Leave a flame? It's ok. I don't really care. I'll just probably laugh it off then pm you, telling you to go to hell. :-) (that is if you're not an anonymous reviewer coz, really, most flamers are cowards ;D ) $^&%^&^*%$


End file.
